Une Colocation Particulière
by Rii-chama
Summary: Kaneki Ken est mon ami d'enfance et à présent mon colocataire. Enfin il me considère comme ça mais cet idiot ne comprend pas que mes sentiments à son égards sont biens différents...
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Kaneki était assis, comme à son habitude, sur un des bancs de la cours de l'Université où nous faisions nos études. Personnellement, je voulais arrêter après le lycée mais quand le brun m'avait annoncé qu'il intégrerait cette fac de lettres, je me suis sentis obligé de le suivre. C'est donc ce que j'ai fait. Comme toujours, je resterais toujours aux côtés de Kaneki. Je n'ai pas le choix, je suis celui qui le connait le mieux, par conséquent, je suis aussi celui qui est le plus apte à le protéger de tous les dangers qui peuplent notre monde.

Depuis quelques mois, il agissait étrangement. Il buvait du café à tout bout de champs alors qu'avant il trouvait que le goût de ce breuvage était trop amer. Il ne venait plus manger, ni au réfectoire, ni quand je l'invitais dans l'un de nos restaurants habituels. Il avait constemment la tête dans les étoiles. C'est pour ces raisons qu'au bout de deux semaines, j'avais décidé de le suivre discrètement pour découvrir ce qu'il me cachait. J'avais agit de la même manière à chaque fois qu'il refusait de me révéler quelque chose, pourtant, il ne l'a jamais remarqué.

Au fur et à mesure de mon enquête digne d'un espion de la CIA, j'avais découvert son secret : Ken était devenu mi-ghoul mi-humain. Il aurait été opéré par un chirurgien qui aurait pris les organes de cette fille qui plaisait au brun. Je m'étais toujours dit que cette Lize était étrange, mais je ne la suspectait pas d'être une ghoule pour autant. J'avais manqué de prudence et Ken en payait le prix fort par ma seule faute.

Il est naïf et c'est pour ça que je dois le protéger.

Je ne lui en voulais pas, peu m'importe qu'il soit homme ou femme, ghoule ou humain, animal ou plante. Kaneki reste Kaneki. Il n'avait pas besoin de me le cacher, je ne changerais jamais mon attitude envers lui, il devrait pourtant le savoir. Il a toujours été méfiant, comme un chat errant qui aurait été contraint d'apprendre à survivre seul. C'était plus ou moins le cas. J'avais tout de même réussi à percer cette carapace qu'il avait bâtit autour de son cœur. Je n'en était pas peu fier.

 **\- Tout va bien Hide ?** _Ken m'interrogeait en agitant sa main devant mes yeux._

 **\- Oui, pardon. De quoi est ce qu'on parlait déjà ?**

Je lui avait dit d'arrêter de me cacher sans arrêt ses secrets. J'avais même ajouté préalablement que je savais la vérité au sujet de son accident.

 **\- De Lize... C'était d'elle qu'on parlait.**

 **\- Oh, oui évidemment, pardon, j'étais ailleurs.**

 **\- J'avais remarqué.** _Kaneki éclata de rire en me tapotant amicalement l'épaule._

Le brun parlait beaucoup plus souvent depuis que j'avais crevé l'abcès entre nous. Il me confiait tout. J'avais ainsi compris beaucoup plus de choses que je n'aurais imaginé concernant la demie ghoule. Ce sentiment de proximité me rassurait.

 **\- Je pense encore souvent à elle, tu sais...**

 **\- Ce n'est qu'un chagrin d'amour, ça te passera !** _J'uilisais un ton plus sec qu'à mon habitude._

 **\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit un chagrin d'amour... J'ai l'impression qu'elle me parle parfois, pourtant, je sais pertinemment qu'elle n'est plus de ce monde.**

Je le savais aussi, pourtant quelque chose clochait. C'était comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. En effet, après le fameux accident, j'avais essayer d'obtenir une quelconque information au sujet de la femme aux cheveux violets en utilisant une multitude de stratagèmes. Elle n'avait pas de famille, ni de proche, ni de travail, elle ne figurait sur aucun registre quel qu'il soit, et enfin, le lieu où elle prétendait habiter était en réalité en attente d'être loué. Concrètement, elle y résidait illégalement.

 **\- J'ai peur...** _Kaneki s'approcha de moi en saisissant mon bras._

 **\- Peur de quoi ?** _Je détourna la tête pour rester concentré sur la discussion._

 **\- Et si elle revenait ? Qu'est-ce que je ferais ?**

 **\- Rien et ce pour deux raisons. La première : elle est morte. La seconde : je suis là.**

 **\- Ce n'est parce que tu es là que ça l'empêcherait de revenir ...**

 **\- Ça ne l'empêcherait pas de revenir mais je serais là pour te protéger !**

 **\- En l'occurrence, je serais plus apte à me battre que toi.**

À cette dernière remarque, nous explosâmes tous les deux de rire. Kaneki n'a jamais été doué pour la castagne, je m'en occupais quand cela était nécessaire mais généralement, le brun trouvait un terrain d'entente. C'était comme un super pouvoir qu'il possédait.

 **\- Rentrons. De toute façon, tu n'as plus cours aujourd'hui.** _Le brun se leva rapidement après avoir entendu mes paroles._

 **\- Oui, faisons ça.**

Nous retournâmes ainsi dans l'appartement que nous partagions depuis quelques jours. J'avais insister pour que nous vivions ensembles depuis que j'avais découvert son secret. J'avais prétexté avoir besoin d'être auprès de lui dans le but de le protéger plus efficacement, il y avait bien un peu de cela aussi mais ce n'était pas tout.

J'aime Kaneki Ken, une demie ghoule et un homme, mais surtout, cet abrutit ne semble pas s'en rendre compte. C'est à peine s'il soupçonne mon attirance pour d'autres hommes.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Nous étions rentrés à l'appartement et je me dirigeais immédiatement vers la cuisine pour préparer deux cafés. Je revins ensuite, une tasse dans chaque main. Kaneki et moi prîmes place autour de la petite table dans le salon.

 **\- Tu te sens bien ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Pas trop faim ?**

 **\- Je ne te mangerais pas. Je ne suis pas prêt de perdre la raison.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas peur que tu me croques. Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout. Je veux que tu ne manques de rien.**

Ken m'assura ensuite à plusieurs reprises qu'il se sentait parfaitement bien. Je ne gobais pas ce mensonge. _Il aura beau le répéter, ça ne deviendra pas une réalité pour autant_. Je voyais bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de manger. Je le remarquais grâce à ses yeux. C'était la clé des émotions du brun. Grâce à ces deux objets vitreux, on pouvait comprendre la moindre de ses sensations.

 **\- Ne me mens pas, si quelque chose ne va pas, il suffit de me le dire. Je peux me débrouiller pour t'aider.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Tu as faim.**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Tu ne sais pas mentir alors cesses d'essayer. C'est inutile.**

La demie-ghoule m'observa avec de grands yeux qui traduisaient son étonnement. Sa réaction prouvait que j'avais raison. Où pouvais-je trouver de quoi satisfaire Ken était maintenant la seule question qui me préoccupait. Ce dernier posa sa main sur mon épaule avec délicatesse.

 **\- Ça va aller, j'ai connu pire, je ne mourrai pas tout de suite.**

Son sourire enfantin n'eut pas l'effet que son propriétaire espérait, au contraire, il me donna d'autant plus envie de l'aider par tous les moyens. Je souris tout de même l'air de rien pour ne pas inquiéter mon colocataire. Je finis rapidement ma boisson puis attrapa d'une main peu habile mon téléphone (qui manqua de peu la chute) pour y composer un premier numéro. On ne décrocha malheureusement pas. Je décidais alors d'en composer un différant et j'entendis une réponse après quelques sonneries.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?** _la voix féminine était agressive et montrait une mauvaise humeur_.

 **\- De l'aide.**

 **\- Et pourquoi je perdrais mon temps à t'aider ?**

 **\- Il ne s'agit pas de moi, justement.** _je partis dans ma chambre pour ne pas que Kaneki n'entende la suite de ma conversation, bien qu'il était plongé dans un nouveau livre._ **C'est Ken...**

 **\- Kaneki ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?**

 **\- On peut dire que je sais comment capter ton intention !** _riais-je._

Si tu ne me réponds pas, je raccroche.

 **\- Très bien, voilà. Kaneki a faim, mais je ne sais pas où trouver ce qu'il lui faut. Je t'appelles parce que je pense que tu dois bien avoir une petite idée. Après tout, tu connais bien le sujet, Tôka.**

 **\- Entendu, tu es à la colloque là ?**

 **\- Exact.**

 **\- Je serais là dans une vingtaine de minutes. Je t'attendrais en bas.**

Le cœur léger, je remerciais la jeune femme et achevais mon appel pour revenir dans la pièce principale. Je m'installais aux côtés de Ken sur le canapé. Il lisait paisiblement et cela régalait ma vue. Le brun était si concentré sur l'ouvrage qu'il ne remarqua même pas mon arrivée dans le salon. Ses sourcils qui se fronçaient légèrement lui donnaient un air adorable. J'avais simplement envie de le prendre dans mes bras.

Un bip sonore stoppa soudainement mes envies. Je venais de recevoir un message, probablement de la part de Tôka qui devait être arrivée. Je verifiais et, en effet, c'était elle. J'avais donc observé Ken pendant une vingtaine de minutes ? On devrait m'emmener en prison. Je réfléchissai à ces futiles choses tandis que je rejoignis la jeune femme aux cheveux violets. Elle me salua et me tendit une grosse marmite recouverte d'un chapeau de métal.

Tôka m'indiqua qu'il y avait de quoi satisfaire l'appétit d'une ghoule lambda et donc, probablement que Kaneki ne le finirait pas en une seule fois. Je la remerciais de tout cœur et lui proposais de monter boire un café. La violacée détourna mon invitation avec une brutalité qui lui était propre.

Je montais les escaliers et m'assis à nouveau sur le canapé, ayant préalablement déposé le récipient sur la table basse. Kaneki releva enfin le nez de son bouquin et m'observa quelques instants avant d'ouvrir la bouche, décontenancé. Je le devançai en prenant la parole le premier.

 **\- À table !**

 **\- Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ?**

 **\- J'ai dit à table.**

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répliquer et partis dans la cuisine pour lui ramener une assiette et des couverts. J'installai le tout sur la table et mis une bonne portion du repas dans l'assiette. Le brun continua de me scruter d'un air étrange.

 **\- Tu ne manges pas ?**

 **\- C'est... Je ne sais pas...**

 **\- Je sais que tu as faim, alors pas de chichis.**

 **\- S'il te plaît Hide, je peux te demander un service ?**

 **\- Que puis-je faire pour toi ?**

 **\- Ne me regardes pas... pas pendant que je mange... c'est inhumain.**

 **\- Et tu n'es pas humain peut-être ? Je vais te dire une bonne chose Ken-Ken : tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher en ma présence, sois juste toi ! Que tu sois une ghoule ou un homme, je n'en ai rien à faire, je ne te jugerais jamais !**

Ayant presque réussi à le convaincre, je pris place sur la chaise à côté de lui pour ajouter " **Si tu ne veux pas manger, je le mangerais pour toi.** " Ma menace eut l'effet escompté puisque mon colocataire entama timidement son plat. Je ne bougeais pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé. Une fois son repas avalé, je pris soin de débarrasser la table. Le brun me rejoignit dans la cuisine pendant que je faisais la vaisselle.

Kaneki m'enlaça dans le dos. Un sursaut traduisit ma surprise, puis il me chuchota des remerciements. Je secouai la tête en riant pour cacher mon malaise.

 _Kenki, ne sois pas stupide. Pourquoi tu me fais subir ça enfin ? Tu ne vois toujours rien ? Ou alors, peut être que tu le vois... Ou encore, tu ne souhaites pas le voir. Pourtant, il est bien présent. Mon amour pour toi est bien là, il existe._


	3. Chapitre 2

Une semaine était passée depuis le câlin de Kaneki. Lui qui n'était pourtant pas du genre tactile habituellement m'avait tout de même eu par surprise.

Toujours perturbé par son geste, je me dirigeais vers l'amphithéâtre extérieur qui ornait la cours de notre université. Je m'assieds en plein milieu et sortis quelques cahiers. Je devais me concentrer sur les partielles qui arrivaient ou j'allais devoir refaire mon année. Je devais bien avouer que ce dernier point me collait une lourde pression à l'estomac. Je n'étais pas aussi serein que mon colocataire. Il fallait dire que la littérature était son domaine de prédilection. Quant à moi, qui favorisais plutôt le domaine psychologique, j'avais dû rapidement renforcer mes lacunes en lettres pour intégrer cette université. J'avais, à la base pour projet d'entrer dans une école spécifiée dans un tout autre domaine.

Mais bon... Le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

 _Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais m'en sortir sans Kaneki._ J'avais beau dire qu'il avait besoin de moi pour le défendre et l'aider en cas de problème quelconque, la vérité était toute autre. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui. Je ne supportais pas d'être loin de lui, de ne pas l'entendre respirer, de ne pas le voir paisiblement plongé dans un de ses bouquins... Oui, j'étais fou de lui. C'était étrange, j'en ai toujours été conscient mais c'était ainsi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser de cette manière.

Je m'en voulais car j'agissais comme un homme affreux. En effet, je me montrais égoïste, jaloux et parfois même possessif. _Il n'y a pas à dire, je suis vraiment une personne détestable, mais peu m'importe du moment que je reste auprès de lui._ _Je ne peux qu'être heureux et sourire pour retirer le poids qu'il porte seul. Je ne peux pas plus l'aider,_ _malheureusement._ C'est pour cela que je voulais à tout prix veiller sur le brun. Je l'aimais certes, mais surtout, je ne voulais pour rien au monde le voir souffrir.

Je soupirais, las de ces pensées qui m'écartaient de mon objectif actuel. Je me reconcentrais donc tant bien que mal sur mes notes. L'histoire de la langue et de la linguistique n'était pas vraiment mon fort et j'avais l'impression de répéter sans arrêt un charabia que personne ici bas n'était capable de comprendre ou même de pratiquer. Je continuais tout de même ma vaine séance de révisions jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive les derniers rayons du soleil.

 **\- Non, j'ai trop traîné ! Kaneki doit déjà être rentré.**

Soudainement pris de panique, je saisis mon téléphone et appela directement mon colocataire. J'entendis cependant la sonnerie retentir à quelques mètres de moi. Le brun était assis sur les marches, quand je le vis, il m'adressa l'un de ses sourires réconfortant dont il avait le secret.

 **\- Eh bien Hide, je ne t'imaginais pas aussi sérieux, je dois bien l'avouer.** riait la demie-ghoule.

 **\- Ça fait longtemps que tu m'attends ?**

 **\- Environ une heure je dirais.** Il lança en ma direction une petite bouteille que j'attrapais de justesse.

 **\- Désolé et merci. Tu n'étais pads obligé de m'attendre, ça a dû être long, pardon.**

Alors que je lui présentais une nouvelle fois mes excuses, Ken ria de bon cœur et s'approcha rapidement de moi pour passer ses bras autour de mes épaules. Il m'offrait, pour le seconde fois en peu de temps, une étreinte. Elle fut plus brève que la première mais tout aussi douce et agréable.

 **\- T'es en manques ? D'habitude c'est moi qui te câline, pas l'inverse.** je répondais de la sorte dans le but de cacher mon embarras.

 **\- Je me disais que ça pourrais t'encourager pour te préparer aux examens.**

 **\- Si seulement c'était suffisant pour me permettre de ne pas me planter !** riais-je le cœur léger.

 **\- Tu as tant de mal ?**

 **\- On dirait bien oui...**

 **\- Je vais t'aider alors. Ça me permettra de bien réviser aussi. À partir de ce soir, je vais te donner des cours spéciaux !**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- Il faut que je leur trouve un nom, ça rendra la chose plus amusante ! Que dirais-tu de "Super-Cours-Pour-Désespérés-Par-Le-Super-Prof-Ken" ?**

 **\- J'en dis que c'est trop long !**

Nous continuâmes notre discussion en rentrant à la maison. Nous avions finalement choisi de commencer les cours ; que nous avions appelé les "spéciaux pour pas doués" suite au monologue de Kaneki ; après le dîner.

Je me hâtais donc pour préparer la table et remplir les assiettes. La ghoule borgne était encore gêné de manger ainsi devant moi, il ne protesta cependant pas, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Nous avions rapidemment terminé notre repas et je me dépêchais de nettoyer ce qui avait été sali. J'avais hâte de travailler avec "Le Super Prof Ken" et rien qu'à cette pensée je pouffais de rire. Une fois le peu de vaisselle faite, je me dirigeais de nouveau dans le salon.

Kaneki ne s'y trouvant pas, je l'appelais en visitant chaque recoin de l'appartement. Je trouvais enfin. Il s'était installé dans ma chambre. Le brun avait préparé un grand nombre de boissons énergisantes ainsi que ses cahiers et quelques gâteaux que j'aimais. Il s'était vraisemblablement préparé pour une nuit blanche. Mon professeur provisoire se retourna subitement vers moi et s'exclama d'un air enjoué.

 **\- J'espère que tu es prêt ! Tu ne risques pas de les rater ces exams' !**

 **\- C'est à toi de me sauver, Super Ken-Ken ! riais-je innocemment.**

 **\- Dans ce cas, je déclare que les grandes révisions anti échec sont ouvertes !**

À peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'il lança des serpentins dans toute la pièce. Nous fûmes tous deux pris d'un fou rire pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes puis nous nous assîmes face à face pour commencer les révisions.

Eh bien... Si chaque soir se déroule de cette façon, je ne suis pas certain de réussir mes examens... mais bon, je ne le regretterai probablement pas.


	4. Chapitre 3

ฅ'ω'ฅฅ'ω'ฅฅ'ω'ฅฅ'ω'ฅฅ'ω'ฅฅ'ω'ฅฅ'ω'ฅฅ'ω'ฅฅ'ω'ฅ

Helloww mes chatons !! Je vous offre un nouveau chapitre, toujours en espérant qu'il vous plaira !

ฅ'ω'ฅฅ'ω'ฅฅ'ω'ฅฅ'ω'ฅฅ'ω'ฅฅ'ω'ฅฅ'ω'ฅฅ'ω'ฅฅ'ω'ฅ

Le jour des résultats était arrivé. Je n'étais pas certain d'avoir déjà ressentis une telle angoisse. Je voulais m'approcher du mur où figuraient les noms de ceux qui avaient accompli l'exploi de triompher de la malédiction de tous les étudiants, cependant, une véritable marée humaine m'en empêchait. Je devais attendre. Je n'allais pas marcher sur d'autres personnes, je suis un minimum civilisé tout de même.

Résigné, je m'assieds dans l'amphithéâtre. Les cours de Kaneki s'étaient révélés efficaces, du moins c'était ce que je pensais. Nous avions révisé ensemble chaque soirs jusqu'aux examens. Même lorsque nous devions travailler, nous nous retrouvions ensuite. Je ne le remercierai jamais assez pour ses efforts. Je n'avais aucun regret, que je réussisse ou échoue n'avait aucune importance du moment que je pouvais rester près de mon colocataire.

\- Alors, tes résultats ?

J'entendis soudainement la voix du brun s'élever derrière moi. Je sentais une certaine tension saupoudrer d'une légère impatience dans celle-ci. Sans même bouger, je pointe le foule du doigt.

\- On les aura quand je pourrais accéder au tableau d'affichage. un petit soupir passa la barrière de mes lèvres.

\- Tout va bien se passer !

\- Tu dis ça mais on dirait que tu angoisses plus que moi.

Nos deux visages se fendirent d'un sourire et quelques éclats de rire retentirent. La tension s'appaisait doucement sans pour autant nous quitter totalement. Ken vint s'asseoir à mes côtés et je tapotais le haut de sa tête en lui tendant l'un de mes écouteurs.

\- La musique a pour vertu de détendre dans ce genre de moments.

Le brun enfonça l'écouteur dans son oreille puis il sortit un livre. Il avait raison, l'attente risquait d'être longue. La troupe d'élève ne semblait pas diminuer depuis presque un quart d'heure.

Je m'adossais à Kenki qui n'y prêta aucune attention. J'avais beau regarder le ciel, le temps ne semblait pas être décidé à s'écouler plus rapidement. Si je réussissais cet examen, il faudrait que je remercie Ken comme il se doit. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour effacer ma dette ? Tandis que je réfléchissais à d'éventuels moyens de remercier mon colocataire, il me tira doucement par la manche.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Regarde le tableau d'affichage.

Constatant que seulement une dizaine de personnes se trouvaient devant le mur qui présentait mes résultats tant attendus, nous nous dirigeâmes vers ce dernier. Je sentis mon visage pâlir en apercevant l'objet de mes attentes. Je pris la fuite vers je ne sais où. Kaneki avait bien évidemment essayé de me rattraper, mais je n'en avais aucune envie. Je ne pouvais pas soutenir son regard, repousser son bras loin de moi m'avait permis de partir d'ici rapidement.

Ma course effrénée s'était estompée en même temps que la lueur du soleil. J'errais à présent dans les rues de la capitale, sans avoir la moindre idée du lieu où je me rendais ou même de ce que j'allais faire. Je poursuivais mon chemin dénué d'objectif tandis qu'une pâle lueur se fit apercevoir au creux de ma main. C'était un message de Kaneki, du moins je le pensais. En réalité, ce n'était pas le premier qu'il m'avait envoyé depuis que j'étais parti, mais je n'avais encore rien remarqué. Je partis dans un parc baigné par la lumière miellée de la lune qui avait succédé au soleil. Je m'assis sur un banc en prenant tout mon temps, je n'avais aucune idée de la manière dont mon colocataire avait réagit et je n'avais pas hâte de le découvrir. Déprimé, j'ouvrais l'application pour lire mes messages à contrecœur. J'en lu un premier venant du brun.

"Hide, j'ai vu les résultats, pourquoi tu es partis comme ça ? Expliques moi, je t'en pris !"

Message reçut à 18 heures 37.

Je continuais ma lecture, toujours aussi angoissé.

"Où est-ce que tu es passé ? J'ai fouillé le bahut, mais tu n'es nulle part ..."

Message reçut à 18 heures 59.

"Tu n'es pas à l'appart' non plus, Hide ! Je commence à m'inquiéter, rentre vite."

Message reçut à 19 heures 15.

"Hide, je suis passé voir à L'Antique, tu n'y es pas non plus... Je sais que je ne t'apprends rien, évidemment que tu le sais déjà. Parles moi, je t'en prie..."

Message reçut à 19 heures 42.

"Je sais que tu es mal à l'aise à cause de tes résultats Hide, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'ignorer comme tu le fais, rentre vite."

Message reçut à 20 heures 01.

Savoir que j'inquiètais l'homme que j'aimais me faisait plus mal qu'un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Il restait un message que je n'avais pas lu, celui que j'avais reçu avant de m'installer dans le parc.

"Écoute, je sais pourquoi tu ne rentres pas... C'est de ma faute et j'en suis sincèrement désolé. Je suis parti de l'appartement alors reviens vite, je ne suis pas rassuré de te savoir dehors, dans je ne sais quel quartier, peut-être mal famé. J'espère qu'il ne t'es rien arrivé et que tu rentreras vite."

Message reçut à 22 heures 55.

Je relus le dernier message plusieurs fois d'affilée. J'avais peur de comprendre.

"C'est de ma faute et j'en suis sincèrement désolé" ? Je ne comprenais pas. Kaneki était sortis, mais quand retirerait-il ? Rentrerait-il seulement ? Des dizaines de questions de ce genre me hantaient. Elles occupaient mes pensées et, avant même de m'en être rendu compte, mes jambes m'avaient déposé devant notre immeuble. Je farfouillais dans mes poches, à la recherche de mes clés. Rien. Elles n'y étaient pas, je les avais probablement oubliées en partant, plus tôt, comme c'était souvent le cas. Je soupirais longuement, prenant mon téléphone et composant un numéro que j'avais mémorisé à force de le taper.

\- Hide ?! Tu es sain et sauf, dieu merci !

ฅ'ω'ฅฅ'ω'ฅฅ'ω'ฅฅ'ω'ฅฅ'ω'ฅฅ'ω'ฅฅ'ω'ฅฅ'ω'ฅฅ'ω'ฅ

Et voilà !!! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a satisfaits mes chers lapins mangeurs de pastèques ! En tout cas, j'ai aimé l'écrire. Vous avez vu ? Je fais du suspens !!

() Breeeeeeef ! À bientôt, je l'espère !

ฅ'ω'ฅฅ'ω'ฅฅ'ω'ฅฅ'ω'ฅฅ'ω'ฅฅ'ω'ฅฅ'ω'ฅฅ'ω'ฅฅ'ω'ฅ


	5. Chapitre 4

**ฅ** **'ω'ฅฅ** **'ω'ฅฅ** **'ω'ฅฅ** **'ω'ฅฅ** **'ω'ฅฅ** **'ω'ฅฅ** **'ω'ฅฅ** **'ω'ฅฅ** **'ω'ฅ**

Bonjour, bonsoir ou bonne nuit toi jeune lecteur ! Je te souhaite de paser un agréable moment en llisant ce chapitre. Je tiens aussi à vous demander pardon d'avoir mis autant de temps à le publlier, j'ai eu quelques soucis avec internet (la campagne on adhère on adore).

 **ฅ** **'ω'ฅฅ** **'ω'ฅฅ** **'ω'ฅฅ** **'ω'ฅฅ** **'ω'ฅฅ** **'ω'ฅฅ** **'ω'ฅฅ** **'ω'ฅฅ** **'ω'ฅ**

 **\- Je suis désolé, Kaneki...**

je fondis directement en larmes, je ne pouvais plus les retenir et elles me brulaient les joues quand elles sillonnaient mon visage pour le dévaler. Mon colocataire repris la parole d'une voix douce, rassurante.

 **\- Hide, où te trouves-tu ?**

 **\- Devant l'appart' ...** je sufflais ces mots en reniflant grassement.

 **\- Ne bouges pas, j'arrive tout de suite !**

Toujours sanglotant, je hochais la tête, bien que je savais qu'il ne me voyait pas. Je m'écroulais presque sur le parking désert illuminé par l'astre nocturne. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je sentis sa consoeur se glisser dans mes cheveux. Je répétais des excuses en boucles et Kaneki, dont j'avais deviné la présence, restait silencieux, se contentant de presser mon épaule et de caresser ma tête, comme si j'étais un enfant qu'il fallait réconforter. Il prit mon menton entre son pouce et son index pour redresser mon visage. Le brunessuya mes larmes en déposant des baisers là où elles trônaient avat de se saisir de ma main.

 **\- Rentrons à la maison, Hide.**

Un petit sourire teint agréablement son visage, en le voyant je hochais la tête puis répétais ses mots. Nous avons gravit les marches une à une, patiemment. Mon colocataire me mena jusqu'au sofa où nous nos assîmes. Il déposa ensuite ma tête sur ses genoux, commençant d'une voix mielleuse.

 **\- Dis-moi ce uq'il t'a prit, s'il te plaît.**

 **\- J'ai...** ma gorge se serre et les mots ont du mal à sortir. **J'ai échoué. Même si tu m'as aidé, je n'y suis pas arrivé.**

J'entendis moi-même les tromolos dans ma voix, signe que les larmes menaçaient de refaire leur appartion. Kaneki reprit ses caresses à travers mes mèches de cheveux pour calmer mon anxiété.

 **\- Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais ? Tu ne m'as jamais déçu et tu ne me décevras jamais, j'espère que tu en conscient.**

Je ne répondis rien, choisissant de me laiser câliner comme un chat. Je m'endormis sur les genoux de l'homme que j'aimais, bercé par sa sérénité et sa chaleur réconfortante. Même pendant mon sommeil, je sentais sa main passer sur ma tête. Il la massait timidement. Son este me relaxait, m'apaisait.

C'est toujours installé dans la même position que je me réveillais, dans les bras de Ken. Lui aussi s'était endormi, sa main se trouvait encore sur le sommet de ma tête et la chaleur qu'elle y répendait était tout sauf désagréable. Je décidais de me redresser doucement afin de ne pas réveier l'autre étudiant et, une fis la tâche accomplie, je partis chercher une cuverture avec laquelle j'avais recouvert le petit corps svelte de Kaneki. Après m'être installé au sol avec une tasse de café, j'entamais un monologue. Sans raison, juste pour libérer mon coeur compressé dans ma poitrine.

 **\- Kaneki... tu es un idiot. Tu as seulement perdu ton temps avec moi, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Je n'aurais pas dû te suivre dans ce fichu bahut, je ne suis qu'un bon à rien, les études, ça doit pas être pour mi. Ces moments passés ensemble, ils resteront éternellement gravés dans ma mémoire, même s'ils se sont révélés être inutiles, je ne peux pas les oubier. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les chérir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi sont-ils importants ? Parce que je les ai passés avec toi imbécile. Ta patience pendant ces satanés cours m'a impressionné mais... Personne ne peut rien pour moi. Même pas toi, Kaneki. Même pas toi, mon meilleur ami. Même pas toi, mon seul ami. Même pas toi, l'homme dont je suis tombé fou amoureux... Tu ne l'as pas remarqué ? Je ne t'en veux pas, ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais débriuillé pour que tu le saches, au contraire. J'ai vraiment fait de mon mieux pour cacher mes sentiments, pour me les cacher à moi aussi, pour les effacer. Mais c'est déjà trop tard. Les sentiments ne s'effacent pas. Ils sont abstraits mais nous entourent et nous entoureront toujous, ils son l'essence même de l'humanité.**

Je soupirais une énième fois en terminant mon café. Je plaçais une bouillotte chaude sur les genoux de mon colocataire avant de lui suhaiter bonne nuit, bien qu'il ne m'entendait pas, et d'éteindre la lumière. Je partais presque en courant dans ma chambre pour dormir. C'était bel et bien mon objectif, mais mon esprit n'était pas en accord avec ce dernier point. Morphée ne vulait pas m'accueillir dans ses bras, me délaissant dans à l'obscurité qui s'enfonçait dans mes pensées, les teintant de noirceur. Epuisé, je retournais dans le salon, après trois heures à tenter vainement de me reposer.

Je fus toutefois surpris de constater que la pièce était encore allumée. Le brun était affalé sur la table, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés. Son visage endormi était tourné en direction du couloir d'où je venais, il sembalit incroyablement fatigué. _J'ai dû l'inquiété_. J'étais parti avec précipitation, sans rien dire. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à avaler la nouvelle, j'avais échoué. J'avais travaillé pour rien, j'avais pris le temps de mon colocataire et aucun résultat ne e récompensait . Je voulais simplement réussir pour qu'il soit fier de moi, rien qu'un peu. Je soufflais doucement en prenant place sur la chaise en face de celle de Kaneki. Ma main vint rejoindre sa cheveulure pour les caresser et jouer avec l'une de ses mèches.

 **\- Kaneki ? Tu dors vraiment ou tu fais semblant ?**

Je pris le silence qui suivit pour une réponse, concluant qu'il dormait réellement. Je soufflais ilassablement en jouant avec la petite mèche brune avant de commencer à chuchoter.

 **\- Une ghoule hein ? Si tu crois que ça me fait peur Ken, c'est raté... Tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux, je t'accepterais toujours, parce que pour moi, Kenken reste Kenken, quoi qu'il arrive.** je retirais ma main, la gardant tout de même à proximité. **Et tu sais pourquoi ? Non ? Moi non plus, c'est juste parce que c'est toi. Tu es différent, particulier. Avec toi, je peux être moi-même, je peux partager ma joie ou ma colère. On se raconte tout tous les deuc, pas vrai ? Si je te fais autant confiance, c'est probablement parce que je t'aime...**

Au moment où j'allais me lever pour retourner dans ma chambre, la main de Kaneki vint se poser sur la mienne, restée près de son visage.

 **ฅ** **'ω'ฅฅ** **'ω'ฅฅ** **'ω'ฅฅ** **'ω'ฅฅ** **'ω'ฅฅ** **'ω'ฅฅ** **'ω'ฅฅ** **'ω'ฅฅ** **'ω'ฅ**

Comme vous pouvez le voir, je fais naître le suspens ! Il était temps que je vous partage cette suite ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre opin dessus, toute critique est la benvenue !

 **ฅ** **'ω'ฅฅ** **'ω'ฅฅ** **'ω'ฅฅ** **'ω'ฅฅ** **'ω'ฅฅ** **'ω'ฅฅ** **'ω'ฅฅ** **'ω'ฅฅ** **'ω'ฅ**


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

La main chaude de Kaneki me fit rapidement comprendre qu'il s'était réveillé. Pris de panique, je me retournai pour lui faire face. Le brun avait les yeux encore embrumés, le sommeil ne l'avait pas totalement libéré de son emprise. J'avais de la chance, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas entendu mes paroles. Mais peut-être aussi qu'il jouait la comédie pour me faire réagir ou même pour échapper à la situation. Un chuchotement se fraya un chemin jusqu'à mes oreilles.

 **\- Hide ?**  
 **\- Ken ? Ça fait longtemps que ... Tu ne dors plus ?**

Je ne reçus aucune réponse, pourtant le brun se leva de sa chaise, un peu chancelant. Au moment où il faillit tomber, j'attrapai son bras pour lui éviter la chute. Mon colocataire se cramponna à moi, rapprochant nos deux corps. Son mouvement me fit rougir.

 **\- Oui. Ça fait longtemps.**

Il serra un peu plus mon bras tandis que j'enchaînai pour cacher ma gène et mon angoisse.

 **\- Tu... Enfin, qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ?**  
 **\- Juste ta dernière phrase.**

Ses bras se resserrèrent autour du mien. Mon membre supérieur était presque endolori tellement Kaneki le compressait.

 **\- Et... Tu en dis quoi ?** je retenais ma respiration à cause de l'appréhension que je ressentais en attendant la réponse de mon interlocuteur.  
 **\- Et... Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur, avec Tôka évidemment.**

Je n'eus même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il disait qu'il était déjà reparti dans sa chambre, probablement pour terminer sa nuit. Il avait mal compris la situation, pourtant, il me souhaitait d'entamer une bonne relation. Le seul problème, c'était que la personne que j'aimais était, selon Ken, la violacée. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais été spécialement proche d'elle.

Décidé à éclaircir la situation au plus tôt, j'allais devant la porte de mon colocataire. J'hésitais à toquer le simple bout de bois qui nous séparait. Et s'il s'était déjà rendormi ? Peut-être que ce n'est pas si mal s'il se méprend sur la situation... non, je ne dois pas créer de mal entendu, si après ça il ne veut plus me voir, je partirai. Une fois ma décision prise, j'allais cogner le bois du dos de ma main quand j'entendis un hoquet. Je stoppai tous mes gestes d'un seul coup, surpris et pris par la panique. J'entendais le brun pleurer. Certes, il tentait tant bien que mal de retenir l'expression de son chagrin, mais je l'entendais. Il me faisait mal au cœur, c'était comme si on le compressait sans l'écraser pour qu'il soit toujours capable de ressentir la douleur.

J'ouvris la porte sans annoncer mon arrivée et je me précipitai sur Ken pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il me repoussa vigoureusement, ce qui m'affligea une grande peine. Je ne pouvais donc rien faire d'autre que de le faire pleurer. Je m'écartais doucement.

 **\- Ken... Je ... Comment te dire ?**  
 **\- Ne dis rien. J'ai très bien compris. Tu m'abandonnes.**  
 **\- Écoutes moi s'il te plait.** il se tut sans relever la tête. **Je ne t'abandonne pas. Tu n'as pas entendu tout mon monologue... j'aurais vraiment aimé te le dire autrement, mais j'ai pas vraiment le choix. C'est toi que j'aime... Maintenant, je peux comprendre que tu veuilles que je parte, c'est d'ailleurs ce que je vais faire dès maintenant...**

À peine avais-je achevé ma tirade que je partis presque en courant. J'atteignais rapidement la sortie et me précipita dans les escaliers, je les dévalai peut-être un peu trop rapidement puisque je ratai la dernière marche, terminant ma descente à plat ventre. Ma course ne se termina pas pour autant, je n'avais pas encore mis assez de distance entre lui et moi. Je courais à nouveau, ignorant la douleur causée par ma chute. Je parcourrai un chemin certes, mais je ne savais pas où j'allais, mes pas me dirigeaient vers une destination dont eux seuls connaissaient l'emplacement. Plus j'avançais, plus mes poumons me brulaient, mes jambes étaient engourdies, lourdes, elles me pompaient mon énergie. J'étais épuisé mais je ne pensais plus à mon colocataire, ou du moins, il n'était plus au centre de chacune de mes pensées.

À bout de souffle, je trébucha et atterri à genoux sur le trottoir dégoulinant d'eau crasseuse et pleine des ordures devant un bar fréquenté probablement par des amateurs de comas dû à l'alcool. Je n'avais même pas encore remarqué qu'il pleuvait. Je rampai pour m'adosser à l'infrastructure puante et poisseuse. Je me demandais vraiment comment les gens pouvaient être séduits par ce genre d'endroit. Épuisé, je fermais les yeux et levais la tête pour laisser les violentes gouttes s'écraser sur mon visage déjà meurtri. J'étais parti sur un coup de tête, Ken n'avait même pas eu le temps de répliqué. Dans un sens, cela m'arrangeai fortement, je n'étais pas certain de vouloir entendre sa réponse. Peut-être qu'il l'avait mal prit. J'étais mentalement perdu, pourtant, le sommeil m'enivra doucement, chaque parcelle de mon corps se retrouva inerte devant un malheureux bistro. Je m'endormis seul, dans la rue.

Le lendemain, le soleil brulait mes globes oculaires, m'arrachant de mon repos sans rêve. Une femme me regardait. Elle fumait une cigarette devant le bar où je m'étais assoupi. La femme semblait d'âge mûr mais restait très belle. Je lui aurais donné la mi trentaine environ, ses longs cheveux roux et lisses virevoltaient dans la brise matinale tandis que ses grands yeux bruns, cachés derrière une paire de lunettes épaisse, m'épiaient. La jolie femme, jusqu'alors adossée au mur, se releva et vint à ma hauteur avant de s'accroupir.

 **\- C'est pas un squat ici... Je sais que la vie n'est pas toujours simple, mais là, tu vas faire fuir mes clients.**

Elle recracha un nuage qui empestait la nicotine puis se relava en me lançant une pièce.

 **ฅ** **'ω'** **ฅฅ** **'ω'** **ฅฅ** **'ω'** **ฅฅ** **'ω'** **ฅฅ** **'ω'** **ฅฅ** **'ω'** **ฅฅ** **'ω'** **ฅฅ** **'ω'** **ฅฅ** **'ω'** **ฅ**  
Et voilà le chapitre du jourt mes chats ! Une petite embrouille à la c** de temps en temps, ça fait du bien (＾▽＾)  
Alors, à votre avis, que va-t-il se passer ? Que va faire Kaneki ? Où Hide compte-t-il aller ? J'attends vos petites idées chers enfants, qu'elles soient probables ou totalement farfelues x)

Ciaoooo~  
 **ฅ** **'ω'** **ฅฅ** **'ω'** **ฅฅ** **'ω'** **ฅฅ** **'ω'** **ฅฅ** **'ω'** **ฅฅ** **'ω'** **ฅฅ** **'ω'** **ฅฅ** **'ω'** **ฅฅ** **'ω'** **ฅ**


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

J'avais déserté l'entrée du miteux bar pour errer dans les rues de la grande ville. Je n'avais rien à faire, aucun endroit où aller et surtout j'avais faim. En pensant à ce dernier point, j'entrai dans un super marcher afin d'apaiser mon ventre qui reproduisait le chant des baleines. Heureusement, j'avais un peu d'argent sur moi, cela me permit d'acheter un petit sandwich au poulet, que j'engloutis dès que je fus devant la supérette.

Je continuais de marcher dans les rues sans but en allumant mon téléphone que j'avais éteint la veille avant de partir de l'appartement. Je le mis directement en mode silencieux, je me doutais bien que Kaneki avait prévenu ma mère et Tôka et qu'à eux trois, ils avaient probablement saturé ma boite de réception. Je réactivai le son quelques minutes après. En effet, un nombre incalculable de message non lus s'affichaient sur l'écran de mon gadget électronique. Ma mère m'invitait à rentrer chez elle, Tôka me traitait d'idiot à répétition, et enfin, Ken répétait qu'il était inquiet. Un profond soupir passa la barrière de mes lèvres. Je regardais l'heure : quatorze heures trente environ. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour m'occuper. Connaissant mon colocataire, il devait être tranquillement installé sur le sofa, le nez plongé dans un ouvrage qu'il me racontera dès qu'il l'aura terminé, une tasse de café sur la table. Il devrait être si concentrer sur son bouquin qu'il ne se rendrait pas compte que j'étais de retour, c'était souvent comme ça que ça se passait. Peut-être que si je rentrais à l'appartement, je pourrais récupérer quelques affaires.

J'avais pris ma décision et j'étais déjà dans l'escalier de l'immeuble. Je gravissais les marches lentement, une à une, prenant soin de ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Malheureusement pour moi, un de nos voisins me croisa dans le couloir, juste devant la porte d'entrée de mon appartement. C'était un étudiant en art, il était âgé de dix-neuf ans, lui aussi, mais avait un aspect un peu particulier. En effet, le jeune homme, que je connaissais de vue seulement, possédait une épaisse chevelure blanche, mais surtout, de nombreuses coutures éparpillées sur son corps. On aurait pu croire qu'il sortait d'un film de science-fiction comme Frankenstein. Le jeune homme énergique se stoppa net en me voyant et entama rapidement la conversation.

 **\- Hideyoshi ! Ça faisait une paye que je ne t'avais pas croisé !**  
 **\- Ah, bonjour Suzuya.**  
 **\- Alors, les exams ?**  
 **\- Euh... Pas top.**  
 **\- Ah oui je comprends, t'inquiète, chez les artistes, c'est pas folichon non plus ! Ça me fait penser, tu t'es disputé avec Kaneki hier, je vous ai entendus...**  
 **\- Pardon !**  
 **\- Nan c'est rien, mais ça s'est arrangé ?**  
 **\- Je sais pas, je rentre à peine, j'ai pas donné de nouvelles depuis hier soir.**  
 **\- Ah les disputes de couples !**  
 **\- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble !**  
 **\- Vraiment ? Tu sais, je suis ouvert d'esprit, je ne te jugerais pas hein.**  
 **\- C'est la vérité.**  
 **\- Vous avez l'air pourtant si proche, j'en serais presque jaloux !**

Il riait encore à gorge déployée tandis que j'adoptais une mine sombre. Nous avions vraiment l'air d'un couple ? J'en doutais. Pourtant, Suzuya avait l'air de penser ce qu'il disait, même s'il avait un côté manipulateur, il était très souvent franc et ne mâchait pas ses mots quand il avait quelque chose à dire.

Cette discussion m'avait fait oublier que je me trouvais au milieu du couloir, devant la porte de l'appartement que je partageais avec Ken. En plus de cela, je n'avais pas été discret durant mon échange oral avec mon voisin. C'est probablement pour cela que mon colocataire avait ouvert la porte et se tenait droit comme un piquet sur le seuil. Les énormes poches qui avaient élu domicile sous ses petits yeux sombres m'indiquaient qu'il n'avait pas dormi cette nuit. Je fus rapidement pris par la culpabilité. Le brun ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt, comme s'il ne savait plus parler. Il se contenta de se mettre sur le côté, m'invitant silencieusement à entrer. Je m'exécutais et allai dans ma chambre pour préparer mes affaires.

Contre toute attente, mon colocataire m'avait suivit, il patientait sur le pas de ma porte, sans émettre le moindre son. Son attitude me perturbait, alors j'avais décidé que nous devions parler, au moins pour que nous mettions nos pensées à plat. Je me redirigeai donc vers la pièce à vivre, Ken toujours sur mes talons. Je le fit s'asseoir et pris place à ses côtés avant de lui dire pourquoi nous étions ici. Il ouvrit un peu plus les yeux, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il semblait étonné.

 **\- Je sais que tu as beaucoup de choses à me dire Kaneki, mais laisse-moi d'abord parler s'il te plaît.** il hocha la tête en guise d'approbation. **Je me suis un peu emporté hier. Je n'ai pas réagi comme j'aurais dû, je te présente mes excuses pour ça. Je voulais vraiment mettre au clair cette situation, je n'ai jamais aimé Tôka de cette façon et je ne pense pas être particulièrement proche d'elle, je ne voulais pas instaurer de quiproquo. Comme nous sommes amis tous les deux, et cela depuis très longtemps, je ne veux rien te cacher, on se l'était promis, pas vrai ? Maintenant, j'ai préparé mes affaires et je suis prêt à quitter la colocation. Je veux simplement qu'on efface cette histoire et c'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux mettre de la distance entre nous.**

Le brun soupira bruyamment à la fin de ma tirade, ce qui mit encore un peu plus de tension entre nous deux. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et prit son temps pour partager ses pensées.

\- Écoute, t'as pas à me demander pardon Hide, t'as rien fait de mal, c'est moi qui ai mal compris... Et aussi, je ne veux pas que tu partes.  
\- Mais ça risque d'être compliqué si je reste...  
\- Laisse moi finir. Hide, je ne veux pas que tu partes. Tu comptes m'abandonner ? Me laisser tout seul ici ?  
\- Pour payer l'appart, je t'enverrai de l'argent tous les mois et ...  
\- Non, tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux dire Hide ! 

**ฅ** **'ω'** **ฅฅ** **'ω'** **ฅฅ** **'ω'** **ฅฅ** **'ω'** **ฅฅ** **'ω'** **ฅฅ** **'ω'** **ฅฅ** **'ω'** **ฅฅ** **'ω'** **ฅฅ** **'ω'** **ฅ**  
Voilà mes chatons, un nouveau chapitre avec un peu de suspens. J'espère que vous avez passez un agréable moment en lisant, n'hésitez pas à m'en informer, me donner vos impression, vos idées, vos conseils, etc...

Je vous aime et vous qui lisez ça, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, soirée ou nuit, qui sait ?  
 **ฅ** **'ω'** **ฅฅ** **'ω'** **ฅฅ** **'ω'** **ฅฅ** **'ω'** **ฅฅ** **'ω'** **ฅฅ** **'ω'** **ฅฅ** **'ω'** **ฅฅ** **'ω'** **ฅฅ** **'ω'** **ฅ**


	8. Chapitre 7

_**~ Chapitre 7 ~**_

 **\- Non, tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux dire Hide !**

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te laisser de l'espace et du temps et même tout ce que tu voudras d'autre mais…**

 **\- C'est toi que je veux !**

Kaneki avait hurlé cette phrase en se levant d'un seul et unique mouvement qui traduisit sa colère. Après cela, plus aucun son ne se fit entendre. Un blanc angoissant prit place dans la pièce à vivre. Il dura quelques longues minutes qui avaient semblé être des heures.

 **\- C'est toi que je veux …** le brun répéta sa phrase plus doucement cette fois-ci. **Je ne veux pas de temps ou d'espace, ni même d'argent ou je ne sais quelle autre sottise.**

Mon colocataire s'écroula, las, sur le sofa. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, ses épaules tremblaient. Je ne sais pas s'il pleurait ou si c'était à cause de la colère, mais tout son corps tressaillait. J'étais toujours abasourdi par ce qu'avait révélé l'étudiant. Etait-il sincère ? Je n'en savais rien. Peut-être qu'il ne m'aimait pas comme je l'espérais, mais il ne semblait pas non plus vouloir que je quitte notre lieu de résidence. Je me rapprochais lentement de lui et vins l'étreindre avec douceur. Mon but premier était de le calmer mais ses tressaillements redoublèrent dès que nos chaleurs corporelles réciproques se trouvèrent confrontées l'une à l'autre. Je ne savais pas ce que je pouvais faire, ce que je devais faire, pour que tout s'arrange.

 **\- Hide…**

La voix de Kaneki me parvint, étouffée contre son pantalon. Je lui répondis que j'étais à ses côtés. C'est alors que nous avons commis l'irréparable.

Le visage dégoulinant de larmes du brun s'était relevé dans ma direction et moi, incapable de supporter ce triste spectacle, je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Une première fois dans la précipitation, dans l'inquiétude et la désorientation, je suppose. Ou bien, j'avais seulement cédé à mes envies. Pourtant lors du second baiser, j'étais pleinement conscient de ce que je faisais. Je ne l'embrassais plus pour le calmer, je l'embrassais parce que j'en avais assez de faire semblant. J'en avais assez de me priver. Je me suis comporté comme le pire des égoïstes me direz-vous. Vous auriez raison de le faire. Jai agis de manière égoïste, je le reconnais. Je n'avais aucun argument pour me défendre. Le fait est que mon acte est parvenu à calmer mon colocataire qui ne bougeait plus d'un pouce.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que … ?**

 **\- Tu es un idiot Ken …** un soupire m'échappa. **C'est toi que je veux aussi triple buse. J'en peux plus de cette ridicule comédie. Tu es celui que j'aime, tu es arrivé dans ma vie il y a presque quinze ans et depuis, je suis ton ami. Je t'ai toujours soutenu et je te soutiendrais pour l'éternité, tu peux en être certain. Cependant, au fil des années, mes sentiments à ton égard se sont développés. Ils se sont métamorphosés, ils ont grandi si tu préfères. C'est devenu presque invivable pour moi de faire comme si de rien n'était. Je craque …**

Je termine ma tirade dans un souffle en ravalant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Le jeune homme à me côtés, qui jusqu'ici était resté muet comme une carpe ouvrit enfin la bouche. Son ton était hésitant, probablement car les choses n'étaient pas tout à fait claires dans sa tête. C'était mon cas également.

 **\- Je ne suis pas un idiot. C'est toi qui l'est … tu aurais dû me le dire directement au lieu de me laisser poireauter dans l'incertitude la plus complète.**

Je ris légèrement en entendant sa réflexion. Il avait un petit côté enfantin et je devais bien admettre que c'était loin de me déplaire. Cette facette de Kaneki était distrayante, je ne pense pas que serais capable de m'en lasser et c'est pour le mieux. Un sourire prit enfin place sur le doux visage du jeune homme toujours assis à mes côtés. Cette fois, ce fut à lui que revint l'honneur de prendre l'initiative : il m'offrit un doux baiser avant de se lever avec nonchalance.

 **\- Je vais me coucher... viens avec moi Hide !**

Je ne savais pas si je me faisais des idées mais je trouvais Kaneki beaucoup plus entreprenant que ce que j'avais pu voir jusqu'à présent. Ce n'est pas tellement que ce fait me déplaisait mais j'avais du mal à me faire à cette idée. Je décidais tout de même de céder à son regard suppliant. Je me levais donc et le laissa m'entraîner jusque dans sa chambre. J'étais nerveux, évidemment. Qui ne le serait pas dans une situation semblable à celle dans laquelle je me trouvais actuellement ? Le brun me poussa sur le lit et j'atterris sur le matelas confortable. Dès que mon dos toucha ce dernier, Kaneki s'allongeât sur moi, ne me laissant aucun répit. Il soupira d'aise.

 **\- Je me sens bien comme ça.** un petit sourire timide s'étendit sur ses joues alors qu'il détournait le regard, probablement à cause de la gène.  
 **\- Je n'en suis pas convaincu.**

Je souris à mon tour et le serra contre moi avant de le retourner de sorte que nos positions respectives se retrouvent inversées.

 **\- Là c'est mieux.** **Tu ne penses pas KenKen ?**

Mon interlocuteur ouvrit de grands yeux sous le coup de la surprise et rougis intensément tandis que je bloquais ses poignets au dessus de tête d'une main. J'étais incapable de ne pas profiter d'une si belle occasion, alors je rapprochai nos visages, pour voir de plus près l'expression adorable de l'autre homme. Seuls quelques misérables millimètres nous séparaient, mais, selon moi, c'était tout de même quelques millimètres de trop. Dans un mouvement de tête rapide, je me jetais sur les lèvres de Ken. Très vite, je mordillais l'une d'entre elles pour l'inciter à m'offrir l'accès à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Le brun lâcha un petit gémissement que j'avalai. Ma langue passa immédiatement contre sa consœur, m'octroyant, au passage, un frisson tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale. À court de souffle, nous nous séparons, contre notre gré.

 **\- Hide ?** je relevais la tête pour lui faire comprendre que je l'écoutais. **Reste avec moi. Cette nuit et demain et le jour suivant et ceux qui suivent.**

Cette question me prit de court, certes, mais je ne pouvais rien entendre qui me ferait plus plaisir à cet instant.

 **ฅ** **'ω'** **ฅฅ** **'ω'** **ฅฅ** **'ω'** **ฅฅ** **'ω'** **ฅฅ** **'ω'** **ฅฅ** **'ω'** **ฅฅ** **'ω'** **ฅฅ** **'ω'** **ฅฅ** **'ω'** **ฅ**  
Voilà le chapitre ! Oui, il a été long à sortir. La raison ? Bah... La philo. En fait je passe énormément de temps à reformuler mes cours, c'est pourquoi quand je termine de travailler il est très tard !  
Bref ! Comme toujours, je vous invite à me donner vos avis, recommandations, remarques et autres et je vous salue jeunes pastèques !  
 **ฅ** **'ω'** **ฅฅ** **'ω'** **ฅฅ** **'ω'** **ฅฅ** **'ω'** **ฅฅ** **'ω'** **ฅฅ** **'ω'** **ฅฅ** **'ω'** **ฅฅ** **'ω'** **ฅฅ** **'ω'** **ฅ**


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

La lumière de l'astre nocturne vint se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mes pupilles. Je ne dormais pas. Non. Dormir ? Pour quoi faire ? Quelle affreuse perte de temps. Je ne gaspille pas mon temps comme cela, j'étais actuellement très occupé : je contemplais les rayons de la lune qui se reflétaient sur les cheveux noirs de l'homme avec qui je partageais mon lit. Nous avions parlé jusqu'à ce que Kaneki s'endorme. On aurait dit un enfant et je dois bien avouer qu'il m'avait envouté en sombrant dans les bras de Morphée.

Si seulement moi aussi je pouvais le rejoindre… Je suppose que le brun est tout de même inquiet au sujet de sa transformation en ghoule. Oui, le connaissant, il pensait probablement que c'était dangereux de laisser libre court à ses envies. Il pouvait certainement en perdre le contrôle et se retrouver à croquer dans la bonne viande que j'étais. Mais au fond, je m'en fichais. Si jamais ce cas de figure se présentait, je lui céderais une partie de mon corps. Laquelle, telle et la question. Un bras peut-être. Ou une jambe. Oui, plutôt la seconde option, je pourrais faire tout un tas de mauvais jeux de mots comme « ça me fait une belle jambe ! » ou encore « j'ai pris mes jambes à mon coup ! »

 **\- Tu penses à voix haute, Hide…**

Je me retournais en un sursaut communiquant ma surprise.

 **\- Pardon, je t'ai réveillé**. Je vins déposer mes lèvres contre les siennes en un geste des plus chastes. **Rendors-toi, il est tard.**

 **\- Mais tu sais, je n'ai pas vraiment pour intension de te laisser faire ce genre de blagues qui te vaudraient d'être lapidé.**

Je trouvais qu'il y allait un peu fort, mes jeux de mots ne valaient peut-être pas d'être applaudis mais ils n'étaient sûrement pas assez mauvais pour m'octroyer la peine capitale. Poussé par mon opinion sur le sujet, je gonflais les joues pour signaler mon mécontentement. Les mains de mon colocataire passèrent sur celles-ci, les réchauffant au passage.

 **\- C'est pas de ma faute à moi si tu as le même humour qu'un vieux prof de philo plus blasé qu'une asperge qui baigne dans son jus au fond d'une boîte !**

J'éclatais de rire abandonnant rapidement toute envie de bouder.

 **\- D'où est-ce que ça sort ça ?** je réussis à articuler au bord des larmes.

 **\- Ah parce que, en plus de tout, il faut ça ait du sens, monsieur n'est pas satisfait sinon ?**

Nous avions continué à nous chamailler gentiment ainsi en riant aux éclats. Quelque part, j'avais peur qu'un des voisins vienne sonner chez nous pour nous dire de nous taire, mais nous n'avons reçu aucune visite, et c'est tant mieux, je n'aurais pas eu la patience d'expliquer à Suzuya comment nous nous étions réconciliés.

Quand nous nous rendîmes enfin compte que la nuit avait laissé sa place au jour, nous sortîmes du lit. Kaneki insista pour que j'aille me doucher en premier mais, comme j'étais d'humeur à le taquiné, je lui avais dit qu'après tout, nous pouvions nous doucher ensemble sans que cela ne pose le moindre problème. Cette remarque me valut une petite tape sur l'épaule et de légères remontrances du brun avant que je ne parte enfin dans la salle de bain.

Lorsque je revins, un quart d'heure plus tard, je retrouvais Ken en pleine forme qui disposait sur la table divers petits gâteaux ainsi que deux tasses de café. L'odeur de ce dernier se répandait dans tout le salon en un petit fumet exquis. J'enlaçais le brun par derrière.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire là ?**

Le visage de mon colocataire avait viré au rouge en une fraction de seconde, chacun son tour après tout. De plus, cette vision de lui était des plus délicates.

 **\- La dernière fois, c'était toi qui m'avait surpris et exactement de cette manière en plus.**

 **\- Tu essayes de te venger ou je rêve ?** il ria doucement.

 **\- Me venger ? Non, mettons plutôt ça sur le dos du karma.**

 **\- Dans ce cas, je vais profiter du ''karma'' !**

Kaneki se retourna alors dans mes bras et vint coller ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ses mains se rejoignirent derrière ma nuque, maintenant nos corps à proximité. Le brun mordillait ma lèvre inférieure, demandant l'accès à ma langue. J'étais d'humeur à le taquiner, alors je le pris par les hanches et soulevais pour le déposer sur la table. Je me détachais de ses lèvres pour lécher le creux de son cou en massant le bas de son dos. J'attendis des protestations, mais elles ne vinrent pas et la tension devenait de plus en plus palpable. Le corps de Ken commençait à trembler et, quand je le remarquai, je m'éloignai un peu pour l'observer.

Un vue délicieuse s'offrait à moi : Ken avait le visage plus rouge que jamais, il avait posé une main devant sa bouche pour éviter de laisser sortir un seul de ses gémissements, il semblait au bord des larmes. Je le pris méticuleusement entre mes bras, tout sourire.

 **\- Je te taquinais tu sais ? Je compte savourer chaque instant avec toi. On va y aller doucement, c'est mieux pour nous deux.**

J'embrassais le sommet du front du brun avant d'attraper une tasse de café et de la lui déposer entre ses mains.

 **\- C'était peut-être un peu fort pour le réveil, non ?**

Je rigolais, la situation était tout de même cocasse en y repensant. Mais je dois bien avouer une chose : j'ai failli ne pas réussir à m'arrêter. J'avais envie d'en faire plus. La restriction peut être douloureuse, elle était nécessaire cette fois. J'allais devoir maîtriser souvent, je ne sais pas si j'en serais toujours capable. Il suffirait d'un mot, d'un geste, d'un regard, pour que je saute sur mon petit ami.

Kaneki descendit de la table et s'assit en riant. J'étais soulagé qu'il ne soit pas fâché.


End file.
